


Even Derek Hale Can Smile Every Once in a While

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Puppies, Derek is somewhat reasonable for once, Erica is a bamf, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Witches, everyone is a bamf really, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just wasn't surprising anymore, something always seemed to be after them and this time Stiles mouth off just a little to much. Or so it would seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why does this always seem to happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd, all mistakes are my own. This fic was posted before but the website was all wonky and I ended up deleting the work instead of the extra chapter, so I have to repost the whole thing.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

It wasn't very surprising that Derek was forced into this situation, seriously, what supernatural creature didn't want to cause some trouble with his pack. The witch that had been hiding out in the woods was just the most recent in a long line of weirdness.

But this, this whole thing was just a bit too ridiculous. Derek stared down at the group of puppies for a few seconds before throwing his hands up in exasperation and turning back to the spot that the witch had disappeared from while rubbing at his temples.

Behind him the four puppies were whining and pouncing each other, the tiny little Pomeranian pup stood off to the side staring as the other three tumbled on the forest floor. Lydia watched the boys with a look of pure confusion before looking back at her fluffy body and spinning. She let out wounded whines and stopped to look up at Derek.

Their stare down was intense but ruined when she bounced up onto her hind legs, barking and let her tongue slip out in happiness as the blonde Husky that was Isaac came up and started sniffing at her. They took a few playful nips before going back to Scott, a precious little Beagle, and Stiles, a German Shepard (but of course).

As the puppies played Derek began to wonder how this became his life before he called Erica, Boyd and Allison, asking them to bring the much needed supplies, before he even attempted to wrangle the fluffy masses in front of him.

Eventually he manages to gather them into an open clearing to let them play in until they wore themselves out. Though, as soon as he sat down he was pounced upon by Isaac and Stiles. 

They crawled all over him, yipping and pawing until he started to pet them or hold them. Of course, just like the human, Stiles didn't stay still for long. 

He stumbled around the clearing until Derek heard the distant footsteps and ramblings of Erica and Boyd.

"Hurry up!" He shouted, getting the young werewolves attention. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." He looked up at the pups, watching them endlessly pounce and tumble and sniff, it was exhausting just to watch but the pups showed no sign of settling down anytime soon.

Moments later Erica and Boyd emerged from the shadows of the tree, when they saw him they both open there mouths to say something but stopped when Isaac jumped up onto Erica's leg and let out something that was probably supposed to be a bark.   
Erica immediately dropped down and started to coo at all the puppies that approached her. Lydia seemed to be hesitant as she made her way over but the rest were unafraid and curious as they approached.

Isaac, ever attuned to Lydia, waddled over and nosed her forward. Derek couldn't help but smirk at the two when Lydia immediately turned around and knock Isaac to the floor, licked his face, and trotted off to Derek.

Boyd cleared his throat to get their attention, "We brought the box like you wanted." He then placed said box on the forest floor. The puppies left Erica to investigate this new toy, they pawed at it and tried to chew on the edges and corners before one of them managed to knock the it on it's side and they all piled inside.

Derek was up like a shot, scooping up the box before any of them could get out. "Alright, that was easier than expected."

"Derek, where did you find them?" Erica's voice was slightly higher than usual and she kept eyeing the puppies inside. She was practically bursting with joy at the sight of the young pups.

Derek felt the urge to scratch the back of his neck as he said, "Well, long story short, we sort of... pissed off a witch." 

Boyd just rolled his eyes and started back to the car while Erica launched into a lecture about running off without plans or back up.

"I had back up! That's what those guys were supposed to be." He shouted in an attempt to defend himself but Erica was having none of it and stuck him with a look.

"Notice how you didn't say you had a plan." She flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and followed Boyd leaving Derek to trail after them while holding a box of restless puppies.

As he walked Stiles kept trying to climb over the side but ended up losing his balance on Scott's back and tumbled back into the box. Eventually he gave up on escape and started nosing at and licking Derek's hand through the handle holes. 

The other three, however, seemed to have worn themselves out and had started a little puppy pile while still giving Stiles room to do whatever it was he did. It was quite adorable, the way they still acted like a family even as pups.

During the ride back to the warehouse Derek passed the box off the Erica so she could fawn in the safety of the backseat. Or, at least, he thought it was safe, until he felt the heavy weight of paws pressing on his legs and not long after, a warm form curled up in his lap.

He just chose to ignore it as he drove to Deaton's.

Derek pulled the pup off his lap when they arrived and carried it inside, leaving Erica to deal with the other three. She didn't seem to be nearly as amused with them once Scott had started to try and chew on her perfectly styled blonde hair.

Deaton was in the middle of an appointment when they walked in, which surprised just about everyone. Like, when has Deaton ever actually had an appointment?

When Deaton peeked inside the box Scott immediately perked up and began a pathetic attempt at barking. Sadly, this woke all the other puppies and Stiles began to struggle out of Derek's grip.

Deaton ushered them into the back room while looking around the empty waiting room like some random person was going to pop up asking about a box of puppies at the vet.

"So," He started. "How exactly did this happen?" He cocked an eyebrow and stuck Derek with a look.

"Well, someone invaded the territory, witches but I didn't know that at the time. So we went to go investigate and we split off. Isaac and Lydia went out west, Scott and Stiles went South and I went ,alone, east. I heard Scott and Isaac calling out for me and by the time I got to them the witches were in the middle of turning them into puppies." Derek rushed out. Somewhere behind him Boyd scoffed under his breath.

"I bet Stilinski said something stupid and ended up insulting them." Erica piped up.

Honestly, it wouldn't be surprising the kid did have a mouth on him.  
"Well, it's going to take some time to figure out a way to reverse it. In the mean time I suggest to keep them out of trouble." Deaton oh so vaguely replied.  
After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that Derek would be the one to watch over the pups until they figured out a way to reverse the curse. Especially since everyone was convinced that he didn't actually do anything but stand around and brood at innocent bystanders  
Erica and Boyd dropped him off at the warehouse with the promise of returning with the some food, bedding and whatever else was needed for the pups. 

Derek sighed as the truck screeched out of sight before looking down at his new wards and setting off for the loft. The new pups were sound asleep in their little box, all curled around each other.

This happy development allowed Derek some time to get some research in before the yipping and the whining started up again an hour later. He heard the box thump as it was knocked over followed by the click of short nails on the metal floor of the train car.

Derek finally got up to go investigate when the sounds expensive hit the floor, all the things that they were knocking over were probably their own sense Derek didn’t own all that much. Once it was made clear that this was where Derek was going to be staying for a little while everyone seemed to rush over with things to decorate with. Lydia even tried to convince him to get an interior decorator, with little success of course.

None of them were really able to convince Derek to do much of anything with the place, no matter how much they nagged him. He had seen all their tactics before, with Laura and Cora growing up. They would use every trick in the book to do things sometimes; he always seemed to be powerless against them. 

Derek looked around the room, taking in the fallen lap and vase of flowers as well as the four guilty looking puppies that sat in front of him. He just sighed before wondering hopelessly into the kitchen to get them some food and water before he retired to the couch for the evening. 

Once Derek got comfortable and started to channel surf, a dangerous habit of his, Isaac attempted to jump up onto the couch and thus onto Derek. The tiny husky just wasn’t big enough to jump the two-ish feet to the top of the couch, after watching Isaac attempt this several times Derek took pity and picked him up. Isaac's soft noise of content seemed to draw the other three's attention, soon enough Derek found himself at the bottom of a small puppy pile and secretly pleased about the puppy love.

When Peter wondered into the loft later that night his face softened at the sight of his nephew curled up on the couch surrounded by pups before his face hardened once more and retreated up to his room.  
 


	2. Having some fun in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hard research gets done. And this time, not by Stiles.

The next day started with a hard jab into Derek’s bladder that woke him up with a grunt, reluctantly he opened his eyes right as a small slobbery tongue started to work over his face. He swatted gently at Stiles, trying to push him away to no avail; Stiles was determines to lick Derek’s beautiful face whether he liked it or not. 

After a small struggle Derek was able to get a loose hold of his nuzzle briefly stopping Stiles from continuing. “Would you stop?” Derek growled at the German Shepard. He could have sworn the pups eyes narrowed as he let out a soft growl before he managed to start licking Derek’s hand.

“Well, as entertaining and fluffy as this is I need to go out.” Peter called from the kitchen, startling Derek from his battle with Stiles. “Can you come get this pup off my leg?” Peter sounded completely done with whatever was going on. 

It turns out that Scott had somehow managed to climb up Peter’s pants leg to around his knee and held himself like that for who-knows-how-long and has been letting out a low warning growl probably just as long.

Derek couldn’t keep himself from chuckling at the sight of his disgruntled uncle with a floppy eared beagle stuck to his leg. He deliberately set Stiles on the floor a next to him and strode over to his uncle.

“Scott,” the pup whipped his head around, “let go.”

Scott widened his eyes and let out a high pitched whine, refusing to move. He looked at Derek pleadingly continuing to whine making Derek looked heavenwards with an eye roll as he started praying to anyone who would listen for patience.

Peter looked at Derek incredulously before asking in an amused tone, “You got a bunch of puppies and decided to name them after pack members?” 

“No.” He kind of drew it out before continuing, “They are the pack members.” He pointed over his shoulder at the German Shepard. “That’s Stiles, Isaac is the blond husky, Lydia is the Pomeranian, and that one there is Scott.” 

“Of course Stiles is a German Shepard.” Peter mumbled under his breath about the same time Derek decided it would be easier just to remove Scott.

He reached down and was able to get a good hold on Scott before gently tugging to get him to release Peter’s jeans, but Scott grab some of the material between his teeth. The situation got unnecessarily complicated but eventually they were able to be detached and Peter left to do whatever it was that he did during the day. 

Derek set out more food and more water even though, by the looks of his floor, most of it didn’t make it into their mouths last time. As soon as he step away Scott and Isaac immediately dove in, for Stiles it was quite literal; he ended up throwing himself into the water bowl.

After composing himself Derek started to look through the rest of the house in search of Lydia and Isaac. He looked in quite a few rooms before he just gave up and used his super-werewolf hearing to seek out their rapid little puppy heart beats.

He found Lydia tangled up in one of Isaac’s many scarves that littered the floor of his room, she grew increasingly frustrated when even Derek had trouble unwrapping her from it, and he decided it would just be better for everyone if he ripped it to get her out. He owed Isaac a rather alarming amount of scarves anyway, what was one more to the list?  
Speaking of, Isaac had somehow managed to trap himself in his closet; he was pawing at the door and growling. Derek threw open the door and Isaac tumbled out onto the floor, Lydia scrambled over to him and started licking his face and nuzzling him in an attempt at comforting.

Derek impressed himself by managing to herd the two into the kitchen towards the food and water, which they devoured on sight.

 

*************************

 

A couple hours later Erica came over, once she stepped in she took in the mess in the living room that Derek had forgotten to clean up.

“Really Der? They could cut themselves on the broken glass.” 

“You try taking care of a bunch of puppies!” He shouted from Isaac’s room, all the pups seemed to like it in there for some reason.

“Oh yeah, ‘cause it’s such an inconvenience taking care of a bunch of adorable puppies.” Erica retorted with an eye roll. She made her way into the room and all the pups went over to say hello or chew on her long locks. She, surprisingly, didn’t seem to mind all that much. 

“Boyd went to go get a few toys for them to play with while they’re like this, he’s be over soon.” She told Derek in a sort of sing son voice while she stroked quiet and content Stiles.   
It turns out that ‘a few’ was closer to a hundred; the amount of toys was a bit of a shock to Derek’s system. Boyd just offered him a shy smile before starting to play with Scott and Isaac by rolling toys to them and sitting back with an amused smile as they jumped on it repeatedly.

Lydia watched the boys with confusion once more; she turned to Derek and seemed to be trying to communicate with him telepathically before she started to head-butt his legs and feet, pushing him out of the room and towards the study.

Once he was sitting at the desk she bounced on his leg until he picked her up and set her in his lap. He petted her absent mindedly for a moment before she shoot out her already on end fur and hopped up onto the desk. She walked all over his papers and books before she seemed to find what she wanted and started to nose the book towards him.

The book was one that had survived the fire; it was all about witches and some of the known common curses. They didn’t really have a lot of stuff on witches because they usually kept to themselves and generally didn’t venture into different territories all that frequently. He also learned from his mother that they weren’t all that fond of werewolves.

“Maybe she just panicked when she suddenly found herself surrounded by a bunch of them.” He muttered to himself. He looked up at Lydia for a sign of… something, he didn’t know what. Lydia was completely focused on the unconscious tapping of his fingers on the hard wood of the desk.

He watched her for a few moments, taking in the playful swoosh of her tail before she threw herself at his fingers biting a few times before she lost interest and jumped into his lap, right onto his package, before hopping onto the floor. She looked up at him and let her tongue out of her mouth in happiness before running off again.

After setting the book to the side to finish looking through later he went back into Isaac’s room; Erica was passed out on the floor while Boyd was throwing a tennis ball around and watching all the pups run on their stubby little legs to chase after it with an amused grin that lit up his face.

He watched from the doorway as Boyd played with them continuously, “Maybe we should take them outside?” 

Boyd just looked up at him and nodded before standing attracting all the pups attention and walked out the door calmly while the puppies practically tripped over themselves to follow. 

Once outside the attempted to run around and investigate their new surroundings but they ended up just falling over a lot as they tripped not, used to the uneven earth. Boyd continued to throw the ball for them, farther than before, which was really entertaining to watch. They tripped over each other and lost sight of it in the grass or, in Stiles’ case, just got distracted before they ended up finding the ball. Lydia was usually the one to hunt it down and drag it back to Boyd.

After about half an hour of back and forth they started to curl up together in a nice sunny spot. They sniffled occasionally as the light breeze tickled their noses as it blew through the field. 

Once Derek was sure that they would be dead to the world for a little while he went back to his desk and returned to reading the book that Lydia had nudged at him. The book was full of mostly useless information; Derek was going to come out of this with a new appreciation for all the work and research that Stiles did for the pack. There was so much to sift through, it would end up taking him all night so he went to make Erica, Boyd and himself lunch. By make, he meant order a pizza for delivery.

The pizza got to the loft surprisingly quickly; the smell woke up Erica and the pups, all of which raced down the stairs. Erica stole the pizza out the guy’s hands and ran off to the kitchen stealing a slice along the way. 

Boyd briskly outpaced her and set up some food for the rest of the gang before digging into some pizza himself. They gathered around the two folding tables they had set up not too long ago for one of the pack bonding nights, tables that Stiles kept ‘forgetting’. 

Around Derek’s fifth slice of the greasy meat lover’s pizza a small whine emanated from right next his chair, Stiles was staring up at him with those big whiskey colored bambi eyes. Before he really thought about it Derek was passing off some pepperoni, his hand getting some quick licks in thanks.

Soon the others had caught on the secret exchange over at Derek’s chair and he had to give more and more bits of his pizza until it was just sauce and cheese. When he looked back up at Erica and Boyd they were watching him with amused smiles and cocked eyebrows.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around the house and sorting through information. Every once in a while Erica or Boyd might come in and try to help, but they didn’t actually know what they were looking for making things all the more difficult. 

Eventually everyone passes out on or around the desk.


	3. Hella Difficult

Derek and Erica woke up briefly at some point in the night when Peter decided to come back home. 

Well, actually they woke up after he exclaimed, “Oh my god it smells like piss and shit in here!” And then ran up to his room as quickly as he could to get away from the over powering smell. 

At the time the other two werewolves were far too exhausted to care about anything other than a couple more hours of sleep.

When morning came around they deeply regretted not doing anything about it earlier; there was no escaping the smell now, it had spread through the loft and it was the only thing that could be smelled. The awful scent made eyes water as the scrubbed everything down, clean or dirty, the smell clung to everything.

It took hours between the four of them to scrub and even then the awful stench was only masked but the chemical scent of the cleaners. Erica came in behind them and threw open all the windows in the loft to try and get some air circulation from the light winds. 

During this whole process the group of puppies was unusually quiet; they hadn’t gotten underfoot or made any demands for attention. It made everyone uneasy. 

Their scents were masked because of the cleaners which made finding them a lot harder. Even Peter was helping, which also made Derek a little uneasy. He was only ever helpful when he had something to gain or when he wanted something.

In the end it was Boyd who found them wreaking havoc on Derek’s room, they were playing with anything they could get their figurative hands on. They had dragged the comforter off of his bed and managed to drag some of the pillows off as well, Stile’s had found a sock that was hidden away somewhere and was currently chewing a hole in it; it was chaos.  
Derek let out a low angry growl and flashed his eyes at the group of trouble makers, immediately everything was dropped to the floor. This caught everyone’s attention, especially when Stiles tactfully grabbed Derek’s sock once more and resumed chewing away. Much like how Stiles ignored Derek as a human. 

He looked over his shoulder at Erica and Boyd who looked a might bit confused before looking over at Peter who had a very knowing glint in his eye as he stared down at the pups.  
He raced back to the best and grabbed the book, restlessly turning page after page while skimming for the information he was looking for. Erica and Boyd wondered in at some point and asked how they could help.

He looked up at them to say, “Look for anything that might talk about behaviors and instincts when a human takes animal form.” 

At that point they seemed to have caught on to what he meant, while Derek muttered angrily to himself for not realizing all this when Lydia had shoved the book into his hands.  
“I think I found something,” Boyd bellowed. He shoved the notes in Stiles’ sloppy handwriting towards Derek.

“Many transfiguration spells will allow the person to maintain their normal brain processing, memories and, in very rare cases, communicate.” Derek read aloud, leaving out all of Stiles’ random side notes in the margins (which were a lot for one sentence).

Derek leaned over the wide desk to grab the rest of the pile of notes in front of Boyd and began frantically searching for anything on a reversal-antidote type thing.

After what felt like hours of searching, they couldn’t find a single other thing about it.  
 


	4. The Missing Piece

Once they realized that all their books and pages of notes were useless they rushed out the door, barely pausing to give Deaton a heads up. Boyd and Derek had decided leave Erica behind to watch over the pups and had her call up Allison to ask if she could find anything along the lines of what they were looking for.

They ended the call with Allison as she started to go through everything her family had on witches that she could get her hands on. 

The drive to Deaton’s was filled with a comfortable silence as Derek pushed the gas a little too hard in his rush of excitement. Boyd just looked on silently, watching his alpha in the way that he always does.

The ride only took a couple of minutes but as Derek drove the wandering of his mind made it seem a lot longer. 

When they arrived this time Deaton was standing in the waiting room anxiously pacing in anticipation. When the two overly quiet men burst through the door he whipped his head up.

“On the phone, you said you might have found something that could be of use.” Deaton started. “What was it?”

Derek erupted into a long and detail recount of their night while Boyd monitored they parking lot. 

While Derek was explaining it was painfully clear that he had spent a lot of time with the spastic teenager that everyone begrudgingly loved. His hands flew about and his face was abnormally expressive; though, not anywhere near as express as a normal person.

After Derek finished Deaton slowly strut into his private office to dig through some old filing cabinet that looked like it was from the 50’s. It was rusted around the edges and most of the paint had rubbed off, the drawers hardly worked, and you had to do a weird sequence of pushing and pulling to get any of the three drawers to open. Yet, this old broken down filing cabinet held some of the most well kept secrets in the world.

Deaton dug through the many files that burst from the overflowing drawers and pulled out a huge ass file that was about to shower the floors with information at the slip of a hand. He set it lightly on his desk next to his roll of contacts before leaving the room and returning to his awaiting almost friends.

“It’ll take me some time to go through all the papers I have as well as my contacts, maybe a few days possibly up to a week?” He stated.

“A week?” Derek quietly questioned. “We might not have that kind of time! We don’t know anything about the spell the witch used or how it will affect them!”

“I am aware of all this Mr. Hale, that’s why I need the time to make sure everything is correct.” 

Derek sort of growled in frustration before barging out to the car. Boyd shot Deaton a confused and slightly annoyed look before following him back to the Toyota when Derek threw a look over his shoulder while letting his eyes flash that bright alpha red.

Derek and Boyd sat in their seats and closed their doors in sync they sat for a moment before Derek broke the silence by slamming his hands on the wheel hard enough to dent and break the plastic covering and shouting “DAMN IT! We were so close to figuring all this out.”

Boyd gave him a moment to calm down a bit before speaking, “Well, Deaton’s on it now. He’s always been the one to help Stiles and Scott with all their research. It’ll be good to have his help and resources with this.”

Boyd was always the one to speak the words of wisdom when everyone needed it most whether or not they wanted to hear, simply because they needed to hear it. He was all wise and shit like that from time to time. It was kind of weird but no one except Stiles ever really questioned it thoroughly.

“When they weren’t with our pack they always did seem to have a bit of an edge on us all the time.” Derek not so gracefully conceded. 

Boyd just rolled his eyes before gesturing for Derek to start driving. Derek gave a full body sigh before he started the car and rolled out of the parking lot.

 

They walked into the mess of a living room with Erica curled up in the corner and Allison worriedly rushing around the house.

“Derek.” Erica whined before meeting his eye. “Thank god you’re here! They went crazy after you left, they would stop barking and biting at each other. When I tried to separate them they started whining and crying so I let them out and they ran around the house and now I can’t find them anywhere!” 

The poor girl was well on her way to a major freak out.

At this point Allison came and took over the telling of the ‘story’. “When I got here she told me what had happened, this was before she let them out, and I told her that they were probably just playing and that might be why they were whining so she went to let them out, and for a couple of minutes they were wreaking havoc around the living room.” She gestured to the mess that had become the living room. “After which they went off to one of the other rooms and after that we couldn’t find them. Erica even listened for them and tried to sniff them out but came up with nothing.”

Both of girls were fairly close to hysterics as they continued on about how they had found the back door cracked and little muddy foot prints that led out into the woods, how Erica had lost their scent and proceeded to lose it, leaving Allison to drag her back to the house to wait for them. 

Once they were both done, Derek asked them to lead him out to where Erica had lost the scent so that he might be able to help.

They led him out into the thicker part of the woods that seemed to enclose Beacon Hills, the ground plants reached higher and the branches that topped the trees blocked out a lot of the afternoon sun. 

The smell of burned brownies and rotten salad mixed with honey overpowered the natural scents in the forest; the smell of magic.


	5. Getting In

Boyd watched on as Derek completely lost his shit, he threw a little tantrum like a five year old that had just lost their favorite toy. After a few minutes of this Derek seemed to pull himself together, he tried to formulate a halfway decent plan in his head but could barely see past the burning rage. 

Someone had taken a huge chunk of his pack and mocked them by turning them into a bunch of sweet little puppies. When he finally found this coward of a witch he wouldn’t be at all unwilling to tear them into little pieces.

He took deep ‘cleansing’ breaths like he had always read about on anger management sites that Laura made him read after the fire. After a few of those relaxing breaths he managed to rain in his anger and decided to follow the scent as much as he could.

He trekked through the woods for what sure felt like a few hours; he didn’t come across anything actually, not even a woodland creature crossed his path. The normally roaring woods was beyond ridiculously quiet, the only sound to be heard for a ways was the light summer breeze passing through the long grass and the leaves of the trees.

About half an hour later Derek finally caught a piece of good luck when he heard the small yip that sounded distinctly Stiles like a good distant away, a few seconds later there was another one that sounded like Scott. Derek took off in that direction at full speed, going so far as to shift into his alpha form as he made his way.

The small puppy noises got louder and louder as he got closer to them, just as fast as they had started they stopped. The forest was deadly quiet but Derek wasn’t fazed, he kept running. He pushed himself, prayed to anyone that might be paying attention to make the puppies make another noise, any noise so that he might be able to close in on them.

He refused to give up, Stiles had always been there to help him and the rest of the pack when they found themselves in trouble and Derek would not simply go with doing the same in return. He had to find them.

It seemed like the Gods were listening because a couple minutes later the quiet whine of a pup in pain could be heard. If Derek didn’t have super enhanced hearing he would most definitely have missed it. 

The whine was close by, a new wave of adrenalin rushed Derek’s body and he pushed himself harder, pushed to go faster.

He refused to fail them the way that he seemed to fail everyone else in his life. 

After wondering around in circles for a few minutes he finally stubbles upon an old run down cabin that was suspiciously devoid of the horrid scent of magic in the air.

No noise came from the inside of the cabin but Derek could make out some light going through the thick cotton curtains.

The building was clearly old and, up until recently, abandoned; most of the roof seemed to be caved in, a lot of the boards appeared to be rotted through or broken. The front door was barely hanging on its hinges and most of the windows didn’t even look like they were shut, not that it would have made a difference because the glass was shattered.

Just when another of the pups was about to whine, some soft Latin incantations came from the inside of the house. 

Fortunately, having spent enough time forcibly hanging around the walking translators that seemed to be Stiles and Lydia he was able to loosely translate a few of the words. The speaker, obviously well versed in the dead language, spoke quickly and without hesitation. 

He picked up words like ‘you’, ‘henceforth’ and ‘quiet’ which gave him a very vague idea of what the possible witch was doing. He didn’t catch the full extent of the spell but those few words made it a bit understandable. 

Knowing his pack, it was somewhat surprising that it had taken this long for her or him to cast the silencing spell.

“How lucky, I feel your alpha’s presence grow nearer. Soon enough he’ll be here trying to save your sorry little hides.” It was definitely a girl then.

A few seconds later there was a bunch of thumps and the hollow sounds of heels on wood and the witch stumbled out the door. She was young she didn’t look too much younger than Derek; she was tall with long flowing midnight black hair, her clothes were loose around her slim frame. She had a slim ski slope nose and high cheekbones; she was kind of hot in a Jenna Louise Coleman kind of way. Stiles had recently been forcing the ‘television master piece that is Doctor Who.’

Derek waited a few minutes, listening as she walked to a car not too far off and drove towards the main road before he started to make his way to the run down cabin. He carefully pulled the door the rest of the way off its hinges and continued to make his way inside.

The inside of the cabin was worse condition than the outside, it was dark with a few beams of light coming in through the cracked walls and everything was damp, old tree roots pushed their way up through the floor boards, and the furniture that wasn’t broken was covered with molded dirty sheets; pushed back into the far corner was a fairly large cage.

The puppies were curled up asleep in a mini puppy pile as far away from the door as they could get, Lydia and Stiles were on the bottom with Scott and Isaac draped over them. The werewolves were always ones to protect their precious human friends. 

He spoke quietly to wake up his pups as he moved across the desolate room; he whispered his sweet promises of freedom as he started to open the squeaky cage door and watched them twitch awake, silently yawning and stretching out on top of each other.

“Didn’t I tell you he would come?” A hollow voice asked from the open doorway.  
 


	6. Boss Man

“You should learn to keep a better eye on your pets.” The brunette drawled. When she stepped into a patch of sunlight several large scars that ran along the right side of her face were highlighted. They were thick gashes started at her temple, went along her cheekbones, and stopping at her full red lips. It was obvious that they were from a sharp set of claws.

“It would be a shame if someone were to stumble upon them.” She said with a smirk as she made short work of crossing the small room. Her movements were graceful with the exception of the slight limp in her left leg.

The closer she got the easier it became to smell the blood that had started to travel down her leg, staining the dark jeans that were beginning to cling to her long shapely legs.

She was about ten steps away when everything really registered in Derek’s brain. He decided that it would probably be a good idea to shift, six steps away, like right then. 

The skin and muscles that ran along his back started to ripple and his wolf clawed its way to the surface. The witch was a little slow on the uptake and didn’t realize what was happening. 

Before she had the chance to stop him Derek let out a deafening roar that felt like it shook the ground and echoed through the trees for miles in every direction.

Derek now had the nervous puppies’ full attention as well as the witch’s; she seemed to start through him as though, with enough will power behind her, she would be able to read his mind. She took a cautious step towards him but stopped when Derek let out a low warning growl that reverberated in the back of his throat as he positioned himself protectively in front of the helpless members of his young and somewhat careless pack.

She watched every move he made with curious eyes as she waited to see what he would do. He stood there, he didn’t do anything else; he kept himself between his pack and their new threat

They ended up staring each other down, waiting to see which one would be the first to look away, the first to blink. You’d think that being the alpha Derek should have been better at it; alphas should be able to stare down any wolves in their pack that might dare attempt to undermine their power. Unfortunately, Derek didn’t have this handy talent; so when a couple of tiny heads started to butt into the back of his leg he immediately turned to check on his pack members without a thought, that was when she struck.

She knocked him to the ground almost immediately; she rolled him onto his back, sitting on his legs just above the knee in an attempt to hold his legs flat while she made a mad grab for his arms. 

She managed to grab hold of both his arms, and immediately she started to mutter under her breath knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold him for long. His struggling slowed as his limbs grew heavier, the noises and light started to fade out until he was consumed by a welcoming darkness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first things that Derek noticed were the noises that had started to seep into his consciousness, the clicks and clangs of things being set out on a tray. The painful sting of chains and rough wood also made itself known as Derek realized that, not for the first time, he was chained up in a dark room.

“He’s coming too.” An unfamiliar masculine voice whispered. All source of noise stopped, they even held their breaths as they waited for their captive to do something, anything.

All Derek could manage though was a groan of pain as he began to pull at his restraints.

“Tsk, who do you think we are? Amateurs? You should know better. Those aren’t going to break any time soon.” The female said to him in a condescending tone as she moved in front of him. “Derek, Derek, Derek; haven’t you learned anything? You were almost too easy to draw out.” Her brown eyes met his for a second before she turned to her partner.

“What do you think?” She asked him.

“Well, he is by far the prettiest person we’ve taken.” The guy’s gaze raked over Derek’s form. 

“Keep it in your pants, Jesus. Sorry about him, he’s new at the whole ‘kidnapping’ thing.” The brunette said as she turned back to him as she rolled her eyes at her partner.

“What do you want?” Derek growled at the two of them. He looked around the room, taking in the sight of his unharmed friends lying on the floor of the cage in the corner.

“Well, nothing from you. Yet anyway.” The partner sneered. He was tall with long limbs and tanned skin. He was blonde with bright piercing blue eyes and ripped like Chris Hemsworth. Stiles had also made him watch the Avengers like twenty times, it was always his movie choice on pack nights.

Derek got lost in his thoughts before what they said had really sunken in. 

“What do you mean you don’t want anything from me?” Everyone always seemed to want something from him that was kind of the reason he got kidnapped so regularly. They wanted help, they wanted power, or they simply wanted to keep him out of the way.

“We need your pack.” The apparently idiot of a partner said. The girl spun around and glared him into silence; Derek kind of admired her for it.

“Why don’t you go and take a walk? Keep an eye out for anything unusual.” She sneered at him, continuing to glare as he got up an exited the house.

Once he left the girl waited for a bit before dragging on of the older chairs that was still intact in front of him and sat down. “So, Derek this is how it’s going to go; you’re going to answer my questions and I won’t do anything to your helpless pack members hiding out in the corner there.” She made a weird hand gesture which he supposed was her way of asking if he understood.

He gave a subtle nod in understanding; he closely watched the complete redoing of her personality in a matter of seconds. She went from this short quirky thing into a serious and deadly kidnapper.

“How many?” Her voice was hard and hollow, eyes unmoving as she watched him.

“How many what?”

“How many other wolves do you have in your pack dumbass?” She rolled her eyes once more.

“Well technically, I’m the only one who can change into a full wolf.” Derek hoped that Erica and Boyd had heard his call. “So, one technically.”

She gave him a look with a heavy sigh. “How many people are in your pack?”

“People, total? Or just werewolves?” He was stalling, he knew it and she knew it. She didn’t say anything but the annoyance was clear on her face.

“Is there a difference?” She quirked on of her perfectly made up eyebrows.

“There is a possibility that there might be a difference.” Derek tried to channel his inner Stiles. He was trying to figure out how to talk as much as possible without actually saying anything on the spot.

“Alright then, we’ll come back to that. How powerful would you say your pack is?” She sighed.

“Is this on any particular scale or just in general?” He tried to come across as snarky and annoying as possible. Something he always assumed people found enjoyable considering the amount of people he knew that acted like that on a daily basis.

She reached over and backhanded him, cutting across his cheekbone and watching it knit closed with his super healing. 

“Stop being smart and answer my fucking questions.”

Derek had a hard time keeping the smirk off his face as she continued asking question after question.  
About half an hour into her questions there was a thump outside and her torn up and bleeding partner was thrown through the door shortly followed by Erica in her silly stripper heels that seemed to fit perfectly around the man’s throat.

“Hey there boss man, you been waiting long?”  
 


	7. Turning the Heat Up on Ya

Derek couldn’t have been more relieved at the sight of Erica and Boyd coming to his rescue; their silhouette cast long shadows of hope onto the rotted floor.

“I haven’t been waiting long at all.” Derek’s hoarse voice managed around a bloodied smile. “But I do think you should learn to move a bit faster.” He didn’t say it in a mean way; he said it more as a carefree suggestion.

“Well, we would have gotten here faster if someone,” she gave the female witch an accusing way before continuing. “Hadn’t been able to hide your sent and tracks with a simple flick of a wrist.” She raised one of her dark brown eyebrows as she gave him a what-can-you-do shrug.

Their banter quickly annoyed the two witches, they only stopped when the blonde guy pinned under Erica’s shoe let out a grunt as he tried to move her piercing shoes away from his fragile windpipe.

“Oh I’m sorry, was that uncomfortable?” She sneered at him. “Let me just-.” She readjusted her foot in a blur of movement so that he was under her shoe in an even more awkward position. “Now where were we?”

Boyd rolled his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend’s dramatics before stepping into the room and closer to Derek and the remaining witch. “I suggest you let our alpha and pack members go before you run out of time.” A shadow crossed over his face as he spoke making him even more intimidating.

The brunette that had Derek tied up at least had the sense to look nervous, meant she was smart and had an idea of what was coming for her. Though, sadly she didn’t have the sense to immediately do as they asked and ended up moving in front of him just a bit, as if he was some territory that she needed to protect.

Both of Derek’s betas flashed their eyes at the witch, trying to convey how completely willing to fight they were. Erica and Boyd had been thoroughly trained by the Argents and Derek himself, they are pretty good fighters at this point in their life.

In the distance Derek heard the very distinct sound of Allison notching her bow and Chris clicking off the safety on his hand gun. 

“You only have a few moments before some very deadly people start rushing in here to end you.” Erica let her claws extend slowly as her face shifted.

As if it were a queue the Argents rolled through the door seconds later, immediately aiming to kill. Allison let her gaze sweep over to the crate full of puppies in the back corner and sagged in relief at the sight of her unharmed friends, Chris however maintained eye contact with the woman standing fully in front of Derek.

Derek waved his head around, hearing as few cracks as he did, in a frantic attempt to get Chris’ attention. Once he had the desired set of eyes on him he attempted to motion to the witch in front of him as wells as telepathically communicate what he was going to do.

Chris gave him a nod of his head and Derek immediately acted. He propelled all his weight forward into her back, pushing her forward and onto the floor. However, Derek also lost his balance in the chair and fell onto the floor as well.

Chris moved forward and put his heavy boot onto the middle of her back while holding the gun pointing straight at her. 

Derek struggled to watch from his awkward angle on the floor was Chris put on his ‘serious business’ face.

“Turn them back and let him go.” He voiced boomed.

She said and did nothing. He repeated himself. He repeated it numerous times and still she did nothing.

So he did the next ‘logical’ thing. He shot her in the leg. He made she not to hit anything important but it hurt like a bitch.

The scream of pain echoed through the nearby trees.

“I’ve said it nicely, but I’ll only do that so many times before I got to change my tactic.” Chris’ voice was cold and hard as he spoke the woman responsible for their latest mess.

She hissed and gasped at the pain while clutching at the hole in her leg. Almost reluctantly the chains that encased Derek fell away, releasing him from their tight hold. 

There are a few grunts from the back corner as three of the four pups turned back to their human form.

Stiles was left silently whimpering in the corner as he helplessly watched all his friends go back to normal, leaving him behind.

“Well… That’s new.” The witch stated simply. Everyone exchanged glances before letting out a heavy sigh.


	8. The Stories End... Or Beginning of a New One

Derek couldn’t seem to hold back the loud sigh of disappointment when he looked at Stiles’ still tiny puppy form. 

The other three, very human, pack mates had broken the large cage and crawled as far away from it and Stiles as they could get. Scott opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out, panicking he started to clutch at his throat before turning to Lydia and Isaac who had discovered the same problem with them.

The witch let out a cackle at the sight of their panic. Her partner on the other hand was starting to look a little too limp and blue to be any good, and Erica removed herself.

The three betas turned to their alpha with a pleading look in their eyes but Derek couldn’t take his eyes off the small form curled up in the corner of the broken remains of the cage. He couldn’t take his eyes off the trapped form of his… love. At the idea of never getting to see Stiles, the real human Stiles, Derek began to internally panic about all the things he might never get to say or do with the human that had come to mean so much to him.

Suddenly, Chris stepped up to the witch and grabbed a fist full of her hair. “Why hasn’t he turned back?” His voice demanded an answer.

The witch’s only answer was a pitying smile before she simply shrugged, equally confused by the lack of change.

During this whole exchange Allison had been slowly making her way toward Derek while pulling out her ring dagger to defend herself.

Derek pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to Stiles, gently picking him up off the floor and holding him in the safety of his arms. 

“We’ll have to take him to Deaton; he might be able to help.” Derek whispered while gently stroking Stiles in an attempt to calm him down. To the surprise of everyone in the room it was working.

“What do you want to do with the witches?” Boyd piped up.

“Well, you should probably get them to give Scott, Lydia, and Isaac their voices back. Maybe tie them up?” Allison suggested with a thoughtful look on her face.

Erica and Chris simply nodded before Erica moved to drag the unconscious male across the floor to his partner’s side.

“I suggest you do as they say or you might have a hole in your other leg to match.” Chris gestured for her to do what she needed with his gun, never taking his trained eyes off of her as she moved towards an open book on the floor not too far from where she was pushed to the floor. 

She muttered under her breath once again and the three let out a content sigh at being able to talk once more. 

Scott rushed Allison, sweeping her up into his arms before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Isaac and Lydia were doing basically the same thing, as if they hadn’t also been all over each other as puppies, but it was sweet.

The scent of loneliness began to stifle the air around Derek and Stiles borrowed deeper into his arms and chest.

Without thinking Derek bowed his head and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Stiles’ head. At the action the pup let out a pleased whine, content and happiness beginning to roll off him.

No one seemed to notice their little moment, all too busy wrapped up in their own reunion. Chris had gone out leaving Erica and Boyd to watch over the two witches while he grabbed some rope from the back of his shining silver SUV. 

The two betas watched their pack members with adoration and a little bit of disgust. 

Everyone managed to pull themselves together by the time Chris had returned with the rope to tie the pair up of kidnappers with.

“Someone should call the sheriff and let him know that they’re here.” Chris suggested.

Derek immediately felt guilty; he had forgotten to tell the sheriff about his son, he had forgotten to tell Ms. McCall about her son as well. 

Not long after, everyone but Stiles and Derek had left to return to their day to day lives. Leaving the Alpha to explain everything and inform the sheriff of his sons…’condition’. They all knew how well that was likely to go and scrambled over each other to get into the Argent’s car before he left, hoping to avoid the not too distant scene that was about to unfold.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The forest and witch were quiet as the Derek waited for the sheriff to arrive. More than anything the witches were curious as to what could make the oh-so strong Hale pack run each other down to get out.

She watched the doors with curious eyes as Derek stiffened when he heard the distant rumbling sound of the patrol car engine. 

She also started to show a bit of panic when Derek started nervously pacing the room wall to wall throwing glances at the door, impatiently waiting for the sheriff to bust it open.

Finally, John pushed open the door and took in the scene in front of him. Sure there were two people tied together thrown onto the floor carelessly, but there was also Derek, the big bad super alpha, with a German Shepard puppy cradled in his arms. That is what caught the sheriff’s attention the quickest.

He especially noticed when the puppy started to bark at him while trying to wiggle out of the strong grip of Derek’s arms.

With a heavy sigh Derek took care of placing the impatient pup on the floor, almost cracking a smile when the pup immediately made a beeline straight for the sheriff. Stiles started to jump up on his father’s legs to get his attention but got bored after a few tries and instead started to chew on the hem of his pants leg instead. 

The sheriff chuckled as he picked up the little energetic guy before raising an eyebrow at Derek.

“He’s uh…Stiles?” Derek stared down at the old rotten floor, taking in all the cracks and breaks in the wood.

“You named a puppy after my son?” John sounded a bit lost and confused. “You do realize that he isn’t eighteen yet, I could arrest you if you tried anything.” Some anger seeped into his voice as he spoke.

“What? No, that is Stiles, the real Stiles. Some witches, those witches, turned him into a puppy along with Scott, Isaac, and Lydia.” Derek rushed to explain. “Only, when we got her to reverse the spell Stiles didn’t change back like the rest of them.”

The sheriff just looked down at the playful pup in his arms, seeing his son now that he knew what he should be looking for. One of Stiles’ ears twitched when the silence started to carry some weight in the small room and he let out a small whine to get someone to say something.

John looked over at the two witches before saying, “What do you want me to do with them?”

“Whatever you want to do with ‘em,” was Derek’s hesitant reply.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

A little while later Derek took Stiles over to Deaton’s so the man could do a little mini investigation of his own on the pup.

The vet’s shop was once again empty and Deaton was waiting for them at the front desk when they entered. Silently Deaton waved the two into the back room, and motioned for Derek to put Stiles on the cold metal examination table.

At the sight Derek started to remember all the time that Stiles had been on that creaky metal before; all the injuries that he got from protecting the pack.

Reluctantly he set Stiles down on it, giving him another comforting stroke down his back before stepping out of the way.

“So, can you tell me everything you remember?” Deaton asked as he stepped up to start examining Stiles.

Derek started on about everything he remembers going down, Deaton mechanically nodding as he spoke before he stood up and turned towards Derek.

“I think that it might have been a glitch in the reversal spell, the witches must have assumed that Stiles was another supernatural figure in the pack so the spell only worked on the supernatural and not the lone human.” He turned and started rummaging through some things that Derek couldn’t see and pulled out a bunch of herbs and a small worn book. “Nothing I can’t deal with.” He finished with a grin.

After Deaton had finished pulling all the necessary materials out he began to grind up the herbs into a thick paste that he smeared around Stiles mouth in order for him to eat. He waited until Stiles began to lick at it before he began to recite the reversal spell.

When he finished nothing had happened.

“Once the herbs enter Stiles’ blood stream in a few hours he should return back to normal. Until them, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.” He said to Derek was an explanation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

True to Deaton’s word a few hours later the puppy Stiles that was sleeping in Derek’s lap turned into very naked, very human Stiles.

When they both woke up minutes later Stiles pressed a gentle kiss to Derek’s cheeks and then another more hungry and desperate on to Derek’s smiling lips. Then, he realized he was naked and started to freak out before forcing Derek to lend him some of the few clothes he had.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A couple of weeks later when the two announced their new relationship to their pack and family, no one was surprised. Well, Scott was, but no one else.


End file.
